Baby Blue Bunny Blankets
by Animefanficgrl
Summary: er...don't ask about the name. This is a sequel to my story. Um...Relena has a surprise for the Yuy/Peacecraft household. Who knew it would resolve to naming babies after pokemon, 3 am drives to the supermarket and attacking action figures?
1. Let's Name Him Pikachu

Hey. Well I finally got to write the sequel to "Play Mates" I really hope you like it. I don't think you'll have to read "PM" to understand this story, in case someone feels like reading this without reading "Play Mates", 'cept that Hallie is Heero's kid and Kyle is Relena's kid and Heero and Relena are now married. Sorta like the Brady Bunch but smaller. This takes place probably a year from the first story, just so ya know.  
  
And while I'm at it I might as well thank the people that need to be thanked. So thanks to rachael little, Sailor Air, Sailor Air, km lowe,tiger, Death's True Angel,Death's True Angel, JessAngel, Jadet, Night Angel, Angela, Carebear, Vegetababe, Dana, Midnight Tenshi, Savy, Polka Dot, Sage, the Mistress of Magic, Meiran Angel, Princess Relena, AznPnay, Angel, Ayanami, Kyllir, CC, Aozora, ChAo5, Mika Yuy, Kay, tp, gk, Sentaku, Kat, Meechie, jombokid, Silver Wing, Blue Star Wolf, Relena Yuy Lowe, Traci14, Missu, Preventer Wind, Janai Yuy Winner, Tinker Bell, Kristin Rose, Cleckmoon, MoonKnight Maiden, Nightheart, Dark Abyss, GWingpilot, Little Miss, Teenybopper27, Anonomous, Cat, Ice princesss,Kayla, Jess, AquaianGoddess, hellokittybee,chibi*keeper, Bubble1287,**Hermione_G**, soc_grl, Oracle at delphim and Relena Carter for reviewing "Play Mates". It was nice of you and I appreciate it. Also this fic was inspired by a few other fics I've been reading lately, "Surprises" by Leeann(sp?), "One Fine Day In A Park" by Serena, and this other fic that I unfortunately forgot the title and the author about R and H's kid asking how she was made. They're all excellent fics. So yeah, thanks.   
  
And now on to the fic (in case ya actually read all that stuff I wrote at the begining...) I hope you like it *crosses fingers*   
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"You have to tell him sometime." Lucrezia lectured.  
  
"Yes, eventually he's bound to notice." Hilde agreed.  
  
Relena sank back in her chair. It was almost like she was having lunch with her mother all over again. Everyone, well almost everyone, had been on her case about telling Heero, the big surprise. It was funny, Relena could inform the paperboy, all her closest friends and that annoying woman the would constantly jog down their street about her surprise, but not her own husband. Slowly taking a sip her milkshake Relena turned to the two and gave them a innocent grin. "I was hoping we'd all just forget it."  
  
"Forget it? HA! I'd like to see you try that one." Hilde laughed in amusement, "But aren't you happy about this?"  
  
"Yes, I'm just nervous about it, that's all. You know, I think I'll have another glass of that strawberry-pickle milkshake."  
  
Lucrezia wrinkled her nose in disgust. "How can you stomach that stuff. Don't worry husbands won't take it that hard when you tell them your pregnant. I believe Zechs' exact words were 'What the hell?' "  
  
"Really? Duo just fainted when I told him."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure Heero will take it well. I mean you already have two of those pups running around, what's another one?"  
  
"They're not pups." Relena corrected, tearing her napkin nervously into tiny pieces. "They're children. And I am going to tell Heero, really."  
  
"Tell me what?" Heero asked strolling into the ice cream parlor.  
  
"Oh nothing. Would you get me a strawberry-pickle milkshake though, Honey?"Relena smiled ignoring Heero's bemused gaze.  
  
As Heero walked away Hilde and and Lucrezia shot her deadly glances; hands threatening to strangle the woman. Relena nervously smiled and held her napkin in front of her for protection. Unfortunately by now it was the size of a post-it.  
  
"You have to tell him." Hilde hissed.  
  
"Unless you want us to do it!"   
  
"I will."   
  
Heero promptly returned with Relena's milkshake in his hands. Relena appreciably took it and replied. "Thank you. Um...Honey?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We'rehavingababy." Relena blurted quickly hoping he wouldn't catch the words.  
  
Luckily Duo arrived through the door at the right moment and caught Heero as he fainted.  
  
***  
  
"Ho-how did this happen?" Heero stuttered as the others fanned him with menus.  
  
"How do you think this happened?" Relena smirked.  
  
"You were there." Duo teased.  
  
Resisting the urge to hit Duo, Heero reapplied the ice pack to his head. Although Duo did catch him, he soon dropped Heero afterwards. "I'm just surprised that's all."  
  
"I guess I should have told you earlier..." Relena trailed off, tracing the rim of her milkshake glass with her index finger.  
  
"How long have you known this?"  
  
"Three weeks..."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"I think we should leave you guys alone." Lucrezia gulped.  
  
"Hell no!" Hilde interjected, "I wanna hear this."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"   
  
"I was scared."  
  
"Scared, why would you be scared?" Heero argued.  
  
"Because I knew you'd react this way!" Relena yelped.   
  
"What way!?!"  
  
"You're so dense!"   
  
And with that Relena stood up and angrily left the building. Heero stared at where she had sat earlier and banged his head against the table. Forgetting the fact he had previously hurt his head Heero immediately yelped in pain. Hilde and Lucrezia just sat in their chairs looking at him with raised eyebrows, their minds thinking the same thing; jerk. Being just as dense as Heero, Duo burst out laughing.  
  
"I see some things haven't changed between you two." Duo chuckled.  
  
This time Heero didn't resist the urge to hit Duo.  
  
***  
  
Relena stared into the store window. Feeling the cold glass with her hands she traced little hearts along the slick surface. She admired the store display of baby toys and furniture. Lately Relena had been stopping by these stores, dreaming but never buying anything. She figured that it would probably be best if she informed the rest of her family before purchasing blankets with little bunnies on them. Sighing Relena dreamily admired the hand carved crib in the store display.   
  
Slowly walking away from the store Relena continued her stroll down the street. Heero had taken the news better then she thought he would. But he still didn't seem all that thrilled. The sound of his body hitting the floor diminished all happy thought of motherhood from her mind. So many changes. Hallie and Kyle were just getting used to their new living situation and now they'd have to adjust to this new baby.   
  
Softly patting her stomach Relena sadly smiled. At least she'd enjoy having this baby around. Opening the door to their new house, Relena stepped into the living room to find Heero sitting calmly on the couch watching tv.  
  
"Hi Heero."  
  
Taking his eyes off the tv Heero smiled, "Hello Relena."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I just told you we're going to have a baby." Relena informed, "And all you can say is hello Relena."  
  
Heero stood up from his chair and walked over to Relena. Placing his lips firmly on her's, he smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry for the way I reacted Relena."  
  
Licking her lips unconsciously, Relena blushed and stared at the ground. Even to this day his kisses were "earth shattering". "You're forgiven. Do you mind being a father?"  
  
"I'm already a father and I look forward to having another kid." Heero replied sincerely and took out a package he had hidden behind his back. "Here, I got you something. Actually it's sort of for the baby but just open it."  
  
Taking the package Relena lightly shook it. A quiet rustling came from the box. She smiled and started to tear away the newspaper Heero so carefully wrapped around the present. Relena opened the package to find a baby blue blanket with bunnies all over it. Rubbing the soft fuzzy material between her fingers she turned to Heero who simply shrugged and grinned. "Oh Heero. I love it. How did you know I wanted to get this blanket?"  
  
"I just saw it in the store window and thought you'd like it."  
  
"It's perfect. Thank you so much." Relena said kissing him softly on the cheek.  
  
Heero placed a hand where Relena kissed him, feeling a smile tug at the ends of his lips. "No problem. I'm glad you like it."  
  
"And I'm glad you're going to tell the kids I'm pregnant." Relena grinned and patted him gently on the nose.  
  
"Wait! I didn't agree to that!"  
  
"Oh you didn't?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well then I order you to."  
  
"Order me? Why should I be the one to tell them?"  
  
"Because you're their father!"  
  
"But you're their mother!"  
  
"Exactly! I'm the one that has to go through this excruciating pain to have your child!"  
  
"It's your child too! And it's all you're fault anyways."  
  
"My fault!?! I just wanted a nice quiet night but did you listen to me? No! You made me go into that...THAT closet with you!"  
  
Heero's face turned a tinge of pink in rememberance. "So what! I'm your boss!"  
  
"No, you're not! I quit remember?!?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Well since you quit you have to tell the kids!"  
  
"That doesn't make any sense! And I'm glad I quit! You may be a great husband but you're a terrible boss!"  
  
"A terrible boss?!? Well you're a horrible secretary. You didn't file any of my papers the right way!"  
  
"I filed them perfectly! You're just too nit-picky!"  
  
"Nit-picky! Well you're ditzy!"  
  
"Ditzy!?!" Relena yelped in frustration. "Well you're arrogant!"  
  
"Well at least I'm not some stubborn woman who can't make up her mind!"  
  
"I can too make up my mind, you Wufei-sounding man!"  
  
"Since when is sounding like Wufei a bad thing?"  
  
"Since always!" (No offense to all you Wufei lovers.)  
  
"You're still telling them!"  
  
"That's not fair! I had to tell you about the baby and you fainted!"  
  
Realizing that Relena would not back down Heero sighed. "Fine I'll tell them." He grunted.  
  
"Oh Muffin I knew you'd say yes!" Relena cried happily, throwing her arms around him.  
  
Heero returned the embrace and enjoyed the scent of her hair. Relena always had her way of getting him to do things for her, by either arguing with him until both their faces were beet or turning on the "womanly charm". To this day she still got under his skin and drove him bonkers, but Heero had to admit he was rather fond of the woman.  
  
***  
  
"So how was school today?" Relena asked, as the mashed potatoes were being passed around the dinner table.  
  
"Really cool!" Kyle nodded eagerly, "Our teacher Ms. Jones got her hand stuck through the window of the dollhouse. See Jonas (Duo's kid) let our class pet, Mr. Hammyster, loose and it went into the dollhouse, so Ms. Jones tried to catch it. She had to call the janitor to help her and then Ms. Jones started saying really bad words. I think the teacher just has fat hands!"  
  
"That's...interesting." Heero mildly replied. "Did anything else happen?"  
  
"I played with Iris (Trowa's kid)" Hallie declared, "She's kinda quiet and has these really long bangs but she showed me how to throw knives like her Aunt Catherine."  
  
"School's sure changed since I went there." Relena laughed.  
  
"I bet they used rocks for basketballs back then!" Kyle exclaimed, causing Hallie to giggle.  
  
"I'm not that old.Well anyways, your father has something to you." Relena informed causing Heero to choke on his food.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Are you okay?" Hallie cried as her father continued to cough   
  
"I know the hemlock maneuver!"  
  
"That's Heimlich maneuver, Kyle!"  
  
"Well geez Hallie! You don't always have to correct me!" Kyle argued.   
  
"Can I help it that you always screw up!?!"  
  
Relena sighed and watched the scene around her. Kyle and Hallie were bickering madly, ready to throw their dinner at eachother. At this point she had absolutely no idea what they were disputing about to begin with. Across from her Heero was choking on a morsel of food, his hands wrapped around his neck. Why he'd have his hands around his neck was a mystery, it didn't seem to help him in any way. She handed him a glass of water, Heero took it gratefully and began drinking mouthfuls of water. Yes, this certainly was an ordinary dinner at the Yuy's.  
  
"Hallie, Kyle, stop fighting this instant!" Heero ordered, between huge gulps of water. "Your mother and I have something to tell you.  
  
"I thought you were telling them?" Relena said in surprise.  
  
"Well I think that it'd be better if we both told them."  
  
"Chicken."  
  
"What are you trying to tell us?" Hallie asked impatiently.  
  
"Well, you see, your mother if going to...How should I say this? She's having a....No, no, your mother is expecting a..." Heero trailed off, unsure of what to reply.  
  
"I'm going to have a baby." Relena blurted out bluntly, tired of Heero's rambling.   
  
"I'm going to have a sister!" Hallie exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Or a brother."  
  
"Yeah, a brother." Kyle repeated crossing his arms, "I don't want another dopey sister."  
  
"I'm not dopey." Hallie pouted, "And it's going to be a girl!"  
  
"A boy!"  
  
"A girl!"  
  
"BOY!"  
  
"GIRL!"  
  
"BOY!"  
  
"GIRL, GIRL GIRL!"  
  
"BOY, BOY, BOY!"  
  
"Kids!" Relena interrupted, "We're not even sure it's a boy or a girl yet."  
  
"She's right." Heero agreed, "So there's no use fighting over it."  
  
"I'm sure you'll love it even if it's a boy or girl."  
  
"I guess you're right." Kyle slowly admitted.  
  
"Yeah, but it's probably going to be girl."  
  
"No, it's --"  
  
"You guys, I don't want to here anymore about the gender of this kid, okay!"  
  
"Yes." The two replied softly in defeat.  
  
***  
  
"I think they took it well." Heero mused out loud, as he and Relena dried the dishes, watching Kyle and Hallie sit on the couch coming up with names for the baby.  
  
"Yes, at least they didn't faint." Relena teased kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Heero smirked and grumbled. "Very funny." Sliding his arm around Relena's waist, Heero pulled her closer to him. Giggling, she dropped the rag she had been holding and lovingly placed her arms around his neck. His warm breath tickled her neck as she smelled the soothing scent of his cologne. Hugging Heero was always an experience Relena was fond of.  
  
"Ahem?" Hallie interjected, getting their attention as she and Kyle walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Yes?" Heero answered, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"We decided on a name for the baby." Kyle announced happily. "And the best part is you can use the name for a girl or boy baby."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Pikachu!"  
  



	2. She Has Cooties!

Chapter 2  
  
Relena stared out the window as she finished up the work she had taken home. After she and Heero were married, Relena started working as Mr. Barton's secretary instead. Maintaining a professional relationship at work proved to be a diffcult task that Heero and Relena just couldn't master. But she didn't mind. Trowa was still a fairly decent employer. Although he was rather quite and didn't talk very much he was still an agreeable person. And Relena was getting tired of calling Heero, "Mr. Yuy".  
  
Laughter and the voices of 5 years olds could be heard from outside. Kyle and Hallie were in the backyard playing with their friends. Their yard had the tendency to accumulate more and more children every day.  
  
"Hello?" Relena answered picking up the phone as it rang.  
  
"Hey Relena. It's Sally."  
  
"Oh hi."  
  
"So how's the whole baby thing going?" Sally replied.  
  
"Pretty good. Everyone's warming up to the idea and I managed to convince the kids not to name the baby Pikachu." Relena grinned, "I told them the children at school might tease it and the baby would need therapy. But we can't afford a therapist. Plus Pikachu Yuy sounds awful."  
  
"How'd they take it?"  
  
"At first the kids were rather hurt, but I think they've gotten over it."  
  
"Well that's good. Got any other names for the baby?"  
  
"Yeah, me and Heero thought we'd name the baby something with both our names in it, because it's our first baby together."  
  
"That sounds sweet."  
  
"Yea, but Heerolena doesn't sound very nice."  
  
"Neither does Releneero." Sally chuckled to herself.  
  
"Then we thought of Duey for a boy or Julie for a girl."  
  
"You realize that the names will rhyme, Duey Yuy, Julie Yuy."  
  
"I suppose you're right." Relena mused watching through the window. "Oh, and Duo suggested the name Duo for the baby, but Heero said he only had the strength to deal with one Duo. So far me and Heero can't agree on any other names."  
  
"Interesting. But at least you have about 8 months to decide on a name. And by then names will be the least of your worries about the baby."  
  
"I guess."  
  
***  
  
"So Kyle." Jonas replied as they say on Kyle's bed. "Where's that sister of your?"  
  
"I don't know. She's probably with Iris or Alyssa." Kyle shrugged playing with his Wing Zero action figure. "Why?"  
  
Jonas' face turned a vibrant shade of red. Embarrassed, he refused to meet Kyle's bemused expression and continued to play with his own Death Scythe action figure.  
  
"Do you like-like her or something?"  
  
"No! Of course not!"  
  
"Yeah, you do." Kyle teased.  
  
"No, I don't like Hallie! She has cooties!" Jonas denied.  
  
"Just admit it Maxwell!"  
  
"I don't like-like Hallie so shut up!"  
  
"Hallie and Jonas sitting in a tree. K-I--"  
  
Hallie walked into Kyle's room to find Jonas and Kyle on the floor wrestling. Slightly twisting one of her pigtails, she continued to watch them. For a while Kyle had managed to pin Jonas down, still Jonas kept on kicking and pulling Kyle's hair. She found it quite amusing watching them beat the crap out of eachother.  
  
"You guys!" Hallie yelped, after realizing it was time to stop the fight. "Remember there's only pacifism in this house!"  
  
"I-I'm sorry Ha-Hallie." Jonas shyly said, running his hands through his short chestnut colored hair.  
  
"That's okay Jonas. Now remember, if you guys want to beat eachother up do it in the backyard instead!"  
  
***  
  
Heero sat in his "business" man chair, tinkering with the cap of his pen and revolving around in his chair. There was paperwork to be done and contracts to sign, but Heero couldn't get himself to actually start working. Usually he would have been hard at work, being a bit of a workaholic.   
  
A book of baby names lay open on his desk. Heero had picked it up at the supermarket. Flipping through the small white pages Heero read a few names hoping to find one he and Relena could agree on. The latest arguments between them were cause by the naming situation, but the making up part was always fun. Looking through a few names, Heero tapped his pen lightly against the desk.  
  
"Mr. Yuy?" Replied his new secretary Catherine, knocking lightly on the door. "May I come in?"  
  
"Of course ."  
  
Catherine walked into Heero's office holding a stack of papers, "Mr. Winner sent these to you." Tucking a few strands of her brown hair behind her ear, she placed the papers on his desk. "Mr. Yuy what are you looking at?" She curiously asked peering over the desk.  
  
"Oh nothing." Heero said quickly, closing the book.  
  
"Baby names?" Catherine chuckled, with an amused expression.  
  
"My wife's having-"  
  
"A baby. I know, Relena told me. Find any good names yet?"  
  
"Not really. What do you think of the name Shingalingladena?"  
  
"Um...sir, you can barely pronounce that name."  
  
"I guess your right. But then we can always call her Shingie."  
  
"I'm not sure Relena would agree to that name."  
  
"Yeah. It's a shame though." Heero shrugged.  
  
"I'm sure it is. Well I'll leave you back to your naming. Don't worry I won't tell anyone you're not working."  
  
"I appreciate it."   
  
Hearing the door shut, Heero dropped the book into one of his desk drawers. He examined the papers in front of him; as if they'd somehow start to move on his desk. Smirking at his habit of procrastinating, Heero slowly began to leaf through the them. He had to admit, it was time for him to work. After all Heero had been putting them off for long enough. And procrastination was a terrible habit, a stupid pointless habit. Putting the papers down, Heero took out the book of babynames again. His wife was having a baby; this was an exception.  



	3. Deck Him

I apologize for the delay of the third chapter. It's taken me a while to write this. Anyways so ya don't get confused here's of which children belong to the GW-guys.  
  
Heero: Hallie and Kyle(step-son)  
Duo:Jonas  
Trowa: Iris  
Quatre: Aaron  
Wufei: Trista and Trevor  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Honey?" Relena yawned shaking her husband.  
  
"What is it now?" Heero groaned lifting a pillow off his head.  
  
Relena pointed to the slight swell on her stomach and pouted, "I'm hungry!"  
  
"Then go to the kitchen."  
  
"But…but."   
  
"You sound like Hallie." Heero snapped pulling the sheets over him.  
  
Shaking Heero again until he kicked the sheets away, Relena continued to pout. Frustrated Heero finally stood up and turned on the lamp by the bed. "Just go to the kitchen!"  
  
"But I ate all the pickles in the house," Relena pleaded, "I really want some pickles. Please!"  
  
Quickly remembering the whole weird cravings during pregnancy bit, Heero staggered out of bed. "Fine I'll get you you're damn pickles." He cursed.  
  
"Um…Sweetie?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Do you really want to go to the store in your pj's?"  
  
Heero groaned and mumbled a few incoherent words. Banging his head against the wall one last time, he headed towards the closet to change out of his pajamas with the cowboys and indians on them.  
  
"Thank you Heero." Relena smiled.  
  
"Anytime." He grumbled back  
  
***  
Heero tiredly walked into the small grocery store. It had been the only place Heero could find open at this hour. The bright lights slightly blinded him as he made his way through the store with one eye wearily shut. Scanning the shelves Heero soon found a jar of pickles. He grabbed the largest container and sluggishly lumbered his way to the front of the store to pay for his purchase.  
  
"Pickles?" The female cashier replied with an amused expression, looking at Heero. It wasn't every day a guy walked in at 3 am wearing baggy plaid pants and a striped pink shirt.  
  
"For…wife…" Heero slowly said. "Pregnant….wants…pickles…."  
  
"Well okay then." She answered handing him his receipt.  
  
"Don't…have…baby…bad…for…sleep…"  
  
"Thank you for the advice Mister. Have a nice night, or morning, whatever time it is."  
  
Walking out the door with Relena's pickles in tow, Heero stared at his watch desperately trying to read the blurry letters. 3:15 AM. If he hurried back, he might still be able to catch another 3 hours of sleep. Why couldn't Relena have gotten her cravings after he'd had a good night's rest?  
  
***  
"Did you get them?" Relena excitedly exclaimed as Heero staggered into the room.  
  
"Here knock yourself out," Heero yawned shoving the jar into her arms.  
  
Hugging him briefly, Relena returned to her pickles. Heero frowned at the sound Relena made as she devoured pickle after pickle. He grumbled loudly as he pulled the sheets over his head. Unfortunately they hadn't done a very good job muffling the noise.  
  
"Thank you, Heero." Relena said. Her voice was sickeningly sweet. She knew that this wouldn't be the first time Heero would be up at 3am getting her food.  
  
***  
"Jonas?" Kyle asked, as they sat in the sandbox playing with action figures, "Are you sure you don't like my sister?"  
  
"No way!" Jonas spat.  
  
"They why do you always stare her and take l-l-like thi-this whenever she's around?"   
  
"I don't okay!"   
  
"Don't bother Peacecraft," Trevor Chang replied, "He like-likes her and he knows it."  
  
Feeling his face turn warmer, Jonas looked away, crossing his arms, "I do not like-like her."  
  
Despite his protest they continued to stare at him with raised eyebrows. Not one boy believed him.  
  
"Let me get this straight," Aaron Winner said in disbelief, "You actually like-like a girl? I thought you said they had cooties and that we're from Mars and they're from Venus!"  
  
"They are."  
  
"So how come you like my sister?" Kyle asked, scratching his head.  
  
"I DON'T LIKE HALLIE!" Jonas helped at a feverish pitch.  
  
"Well then if you don't like that woman…" Trevor spoke up with a mischievous tone, "Prove it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Pull her hair."   
  
The rest gasped as if it were some forbidden action. Of course they had all pulled their fair share of hair, but this was the best way to prove you didn't like-like a girl. After pulling their hair no one would even think of the idea of you ever like-liking a girl.  
  
Gulping slowly Jonas walked across the playground. He felt his friends' eyes intently watching him. A few drops of sweat gently rolled down his forehead. With a small grubby hand, he wiped the perspiration away. Jonas approached Hallie, who was jumping rope with two other girls. He tapped her lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Hi Jonas," Hallie said brightly.  
  
He waved slowly.  
  
"What do you want, you man!" Trista Chang frowned.  
  
"You'll have to excuse her, she gets it from her family." She joked.  
  
"Oh." Jonas whispered hoarsely. He knew that Hallie would regret how nice she'd been toward him. Before she could realize what he was doing, Jonas grabbed one of Hallie's pigtails and yanked it with all his might. Hallie screamed in pain, causing Jonas to step back. Her shrieks were heard throughout the playground causing every child to stop and stare at them for a moment.   
  
"Deck him," Trista growled dangerously.  
  
Immediately Jonas felt the weight of three girls as they pounced on him. Rolling their hands into tiny fists they began hitting him. Although the hits hadn't hurt too much, their strength and girth combined had taken quite an effect on him. Jonas moaned in pain covering his face with his arms.   
  
"Come on!" Trevor ordered, "We have to save him."  
  
His friends eyed him cautiously, gulping. Sighing Trevor grabbed them each by the collar and threw them into the ravaging pile of children. The girls pounced on them as well. Taking off his jacket, Trevor jumped into the fight and began pulling Iris Barton's hair until she let out a stratifying scream. All seven children pulled and kicked whichever part of the opposite sex became exposed.   
  
"Chang prepare to die!" Iris yelled.  
  
"Let go of me Maxwell!" Hallie wailed as both her pigtails came loose.  
  
"You have cooties!" Jonas screamed in defense.  
  
None of the other children in the playground seemed to be able to make out what the children were doing. Those from the distance could only see a large cloud of dust. But their screeches could be heard miles around.  
  
"Ahem?"  
  
Jonas and Hallie were the only ones who had paused from their kicking and hair pulling, to inquirer who had tried to get their attention. They looked up to find the menacing stare of Ms. Une.  
  
***  
Seven children sat in a row, their backs as straight as arrows. Not one person dared to even shift slightly in their seat. Clothes remained dusty from the fight, and grimy hands were planted obediently on the desk. Kyle's blond hair jutted out in different in strange angles. Iris' bangs had actually been placed away from her face. Neither bothered to fix their hair.  
  
"I expected better of you all, even you Mr. Maxwell. Starting a fight like that at recess?" Ms. Une scolded sternly. She walked up and down the row of desks, giving each student a threatening glare; "You could have been hurt badly. The school could've been sued. I don't care who has cooties, if you want to fight take it off school grounds. I will have no serious injuries at this school. You should all be ashamed of yourselves."  
  
Seeing as there were no direct responses, the assistant principal went on, "In all my years of teaching here at Nataku Elementary I've never met a more rowdier group of kids, than you seven. Do you realize what effect you have on the rest of the students? Next thing you know we'll have fights starting daily. Don't think you'll go unpunished. I will personally tell each one of your parents about the trouble you've caused. It's kitchen duty for you children. I want to see every-"  
  
"Ms. Une?" Replied a calm voice.  
  
"Mr. Trieze!" She exclaimed in a brighter tone, turning around, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing really. I just needed my rose scented bubble bath," The principal explained while walking out the door, "Please see me after you're done talking to them."  
  
"Of course," Ms. Une replied, then returned to the kids, "Since I obviously won't have time to talk to your parents, I just expect you to miss recess for the next week and a half. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes Ms. Une." They chimed in unison.  
  
"Rose bubble bath?" Aaron repeated, wrinkling his nose after she'd left.  
  
"At least we got it off easy," Remarked Iris pushing her bangs back to the front of her face.  
  
"I guess you're right." Kyle agreed.  
  
"I'll never forgive you for this," Hallie pouted.  
  
Jonas stared at her apologetically, making sure the others hadn't noticed. Somehow he wasn't sure the whole hair-pulling fiasco was worth it.  
  
***  
"Wake up Heero," Relena said, shaking him vigorously.  
  
"Wha-what is it?" Heero groaned slapping her hands away.  
  
"You fell asleep at the dinner table again."  
  
"I did?"  
  
""Yes," Relena replied picking up the dinner plates, "But at least you're head didn't land in your food like last time. By the way you have some drool coming out of your mouth."  
  
Wiping the saliva from his face, Heero smirked, "It's you and your damn pickles' fault"  
  
"Is this what I get for carrying our child?"  
  
"Fine. I'm sorry. Just stop using the excuse. It's getting old."  
  
"Funny how I thought Duo handled pregnancies and children better," Relena trailed off, knowing fully well what response she'd get.  
  
Holding a squirt gun that Kyle had left on the table, to Relena's temple, Heero recited in perfect fluency,   
"Omae o korosu."  
  
***  
Heero slowly opened the door to Hallie's room, making sure not to blind her with the hall lights. Walking to the bed, he was surprised to find his daughter crying. "Are you okay Hal?" He replied.  
  
"No." Hallie sniffled putting the covers over her head.  
  
Removing the blankets from Hallie, he gently picked her up. Hallie responded putting her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Her tears slightly dampened his clean white shirt. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Jonas. He's being mean to me. Today at school he pulled my pigtails really hard. He used to be nice to me but now he's being a booger butt."   
  
"Why do you think he did that to you?"  
  
"I don't know." She shrugged, "I'm usually pretty nice to him. I haven't done anything that bad, except for the time I accidentally sat on his Valentine's day mailbox."  
  
"I'm sure there's a good reason for this," Heero said more to himself than Hallie. He felt his face turn red with anger. How dare anyone hurt his little girl like that?   
  
"Yeah, because he's a booger butt."  
  
"Now don't call him names, even if he is a Maxwell. Why don't you go ask him about it at school?"  
  
"Okay. I didn't want to tell anyone about it, but I guess I couldn't help but feel bad. I mean I thought he was my friend"  
  
Heero smiled at her. Jonas would get a piece of his mind. It occurred to him that this wouldn't be the first time boys bothered his daughter. Next thing he'd know Hallie would actually be starting to date. Heero resolved to make a rule before she'd become interested in boys, to never let her date until she was thirty. Looking down at her, Heero found that Hallie had already fallen asleep. He set her down on the bed and tucked the covers around her.   
  
***  
  
"Are you okay, Heero?" Relena asked as he watched him rummage through the closet.  
  
"Just fine." Heero said, "Have you seen the baseball bat?"  
  
"Yeah, it's over in the-wait a minutes. Just what are you intending to do with the bat?"  
  
Heero walked over couch and sat down. With an evil grin on his face he replied, "Making my little girl feel better."  
  
"By playing baseball?" Relena questioned raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No, by beating the crap out of Maxwell's kid."  
  
"WHAT!?! You can't do that?"  
  
"Why not?" Heero inquired, thoroughly confused.  
  
"You'll go to jail or something. That's Kyle's best friend!"  
  
"He pulled my daughter's pig tails! No one has the right to hate or treat Hallie that way!"  
  
"I bet that Jonas just likes her. He probably doesn't know how to tell her."  
  
"That's even worse. I don't want any boy carrying the Maxwell gene having feelings for her!"  
  
"I think it's sweet." Relena smiled, patting him on the back, "Don't you remember what it was like when you were their age."  
  
"Yes. But still it's the offspring of Duo! Don't you realize that? Next thing you know they'll date or even worse get married. I refuse to have Maxwell as my in-law!"  
  
"You know he is one of your best friends…"  
  
"I know." Heero sighed, "But if you'd only seen the way Hallie started crying. She was so upset at how Jonas was acting now. Especially when she thought they were friends."  
  
"I think it's sort of nice you're so protective of her, but you should let her work it out on her own."  
  
"And what if he continues to be mean like that?"  
  
"IThen/I you beat the crap out of him, " Relena resolved.  
  



	4. Revenge

Chapter Four  
  
"Can you tell me again just why we're here?" Duo asked in disbelief, as they walked down racks of the baby clothes and shelves of stuffed animals.  
  
"Because our wives wanted us to get some stuff for the baby," Trowa grumbled, "I can't believe Midii sent me here."  
  
"But women are into this cutesy shopping thing…."  
  
"Maybe it's some sort of male sensitivity thing," Trowa shrugged, picking up a pink dress, "What about this?"  
  
"You want to get that frilly thing for Heero's son?"  
  
"It could be a girl."  
  
"And it could be a boy," Duo stubbornly said.  
  
Sighing in defeat, Trowa put the dress back on the rack. Both men had come to the store after work. Neither enjoyed the errand their wives had sent them to do. Duo and Trowa continued to walk stiffly around the store. They couldn't help but feel a little out of place among the throngs of pregnant women and happy female companions.  
  
"How about this jersey?" asked Duo, gesturing to a tiny set of clothes resembling a baseball uniform.  
  
"And what if it turns out to be a girl?" Trowa raised a dark eyebrow.  
  
"We'll die it pink then," Duo answered, "Do you really want it to be a girl that badly?"  
  
"Not really, just making sure we don't get the wrong thing." He trailed off picking up a stuffed bunny, "Just buy it then. I'll just get this."  
  
The cashier gave them a quizzical look at they brought her their purchases. Scanning the items she replied, "That'll be $38.50."  
  
Reaching for their wallets, Trowa and Duo grudgingly laid a few bills on the counter. The cost of the presents surprised them. As Trowa picking up their shopping bag the cashier then commented, "It's rather refreshing to have you two shopping here."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Duo questioned.  
  
"We don't get very many gay men coming here."  
  
"We're not-"  
  
"Let's just drop it Trowa and leave. Now!" Duo grabbed his arm and pulled him out, "I hear there's a toy store next door."  
  
Leaving the baby store promptly they walked over to Toys 'R' Us. Jumping up and down excitedly, Duo immediately headed down to the aisle of Gundam Wing merchandise. Trowa cocked a dark eyebrow at Duo but followed him anyway. Secretly Trowa had bee just as ecstatic at the sight of Gundam Wing action figures.   
  
Heading down to a display, Duo picked up a Heavy Arms action figure. "What is we gave the baby this?" he hollered at Trowa, who had been examining plastic, do-it-yourself models of mobile suits.  
  
"Don't you think the baby's a bit too young for one of those?" Trowa asked, walking over to Duo.  
  
"No. Anyone can play with these. Why I gave one to Jonas when he was a few months born and look how great he turned out. I'll show you how it works." Duo said as he began pressing random buttons on the toy.  
  
"Ow!" Trowa yelped, as a plastic missile hit him roughly on the nose.   
  
"Sorry," Duo sheepishly answered. He dropped the action figure to gape at the huge red mark on Trowa's nose that the missile had left. Unfortunately as soon as it hit the floor, the action figure began to shoot out more plastic ammunition. Soon both men were being painfully pelted with bullets, leaving numerous bruises and marks   
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" The two shrieked, falling to the ground.  
  
A few minutes later the toy had run out of missiles. The store manager rushed to the aisle to see what all the screaming had been about. Two grown men lay in fetal positions moaning. The one with the bangs rocking back in forth and chanting, "It's alright now. The evil monster's all gone." His face remained pale and had the expression the manager had seen in patients at an asylum. Tiny plastic pieces covered the floor and nearly all the toys had fallen from the shelves. There was still a small cloud of dust in the air. In the middle of the mess was a single Heavy Arms action figure.  
  
***  
"Okay, now you can open your eyes." Heero said as they reached the entrance of the restaurant. "Seem familiar?"  
  
"Of course," Relena smiled brightly after taking her hands off her eyes, "It's where we went on that one date."  
  
"Actually it was more of a business-y kind of dinner, without the partner or client," Heero supplied.  
  
"We haven't been here since forever."  
  
"Technically about 28 months and 15 days…"  
  
Relena shot Heero a quizzical expression as they walked over to the host. Holding onto his arm, she marveled at the surroundings. Marble floors, beautiful paintings and a slightly dimmed lighting, her eyes devoured every inch of it. Heero looked at her. His mouth formed in its usual smirk, proud at himself that he'd made her so happy. He had to admit this was a perfectly brilliant idea.  
  
"Reservations for Heero Yuy," He replied. He was surprised to see it was the same host that had been there months ago."  
  
"Wasn't he the guy…" Relena trailed off for she'd remembered every detail of the night.  
  
"Yes, Relena."  
  
"Small world," she commented softly as the host led them to their table.  
  
"Here you are," the man said handing them each a menu, "Mousier Yuy. Madam Peacecraft."  
  
"Will he ever get my name right?" She asked after he'd left.  
  
"Apparently no," Heero wryly grinned.  
  
***  
"You look really nice tonight," Heero observed as they ate their meals.  
  
"Thank you. I thought I looked a bit chubby. Do I look fat to you?" Relena questioned. Her eyes stared straight at him.  
  
Taking a gulp of air, he looked at her swelled midsection from over the table, "Of course not, dear." Heero knew perfectly well that if he'd said otherwise the baby would grow up without a father.  
  
"Good," She smiled, "I went to the doctor's today."  
  
"What'd he say?"  
  
"Um…no-nothing really." Relena slightly stammered "Just that I-I'm having twins…"   
  
Heero spat the water he'd been drinking, dampening Relena, "You're having what?!?"  
  
Wiping her face with the napkin, Relena turned a vibrant shade of red, "Twins, I'm having twins. Now please lower your voice, people are looking at us. Heero? Heero???"  
  
Thud!  
  
Feeling her cheeks turn much warmer, Relena muttered under her breath, "Figures. He'd faint again."  
  
***  
"So you're having *hiccup* twins?" Heero repeated, grinning from ear to ear, " That's *hiccup* great."  
  
Relena smiled. After the first few glasses of wine, Heero had taken the news well, "Yes, honey. Now don't you think you should cut back on the wine?"  
  
"I guess so," Heero grudgingly said, "I'm in the mood for some *hiccup* dancing anyway."  
  
"Uh…dancing?"   
  
"Yes, dancing! Honestly Relena…"  
  
"Aren't you feeling a bit, erm, wobbly?" Relena asked for lack of a better word.  
  
"No I feel just fine!" Heero yelped standing up, and then collapsed on the ground with a resonant thud.   
  
***  
  
"Girls, I have a plan on how we can get back at the boys!" Trista replied proudly. She took out several large pieces of poster board from her backpack and grabbing a Barbie doll from Iris.  
  
"Hey!"   
  
Ignoring Iris' yelp, Trista propped her drawings against the bed. Using the Barbie doll to point out the various pictures, she smacked the doll to the gray box on the first paper. The picture was drawn in crayon and showed street with little boxes on each end. Despite the little girl's messy writings, the drawing seemed quite accurate, "After a few weeks of research I managed to make these drawings. It wasn't easy but I got it done."   
  
Iris and Hallie nodded numbly, and then stared back at each other, wondering if their friend had lost her mind.  
  
"Now THIS!" addressed Trista with another whack of her Barbie doll, "Is where we are, at my house." She moved on to a different box, "And THIS is where the boys are, at Jonas'. Notice that we are only 3 houses away from him."  
  
"But we're not allowed to cross the streets by ourselves." Hallie commented.  
  
"This is revenge! We don't have time to worry about whether or not we can cross the street. Besides we'll look both ways first. Moving on!" Trista whipped out another drawing, this time of a house.   
  
"Whose house is that?" Iris asked.  
  
"It's mine! Now this is where the various supplies we need are." Taking out a blue magic marker she circled different rooms. With a red magic marker she circled the living room, "And this is where the baby sitter is. Since she's probably making out with her boyfriend, we don't have to worry much about her. But just in case we'll put pillows in our sleeping bags so it looks like we're fast asleep. "  
  
Trista looked at Iris, "I want you to get the honey and chocolate syrup. You'll find both in the pantry since Mommy just went shopping."   
  
She moved on to Hallie and handed her a mesh bag. "Toilet paper! We'll need lots of toilet paper! You'll find it in my parents' bathroom. Daddy keeps lots of it next to the toilet just in case he eats too much of Mommy's chili. And I'll get the shaving cream, and all the other good stuff. Remember to keep quiet! We can talk about the rest of my plan after we get these supplies."  
  
  
Tip-toeing out of Trista's bedroom, Hallie walked across the hall into the Mr. and Mrs. Chang's bedroom, where their bathroom was located. Next to the toilet was what seemed to be a mountain of toilet paper Hallie stared in awe.   
  
"Wow, that's a lot of toilet paper." She murmured and tripped over one of Wufei's magazines. Hallie shrieked and chucked the magazine into the toilet, "There are naked people on it!"   
  
"I told you to be quiet." Trista quietly scolded, poking her head through the doorway.  
  
"I'm sorry. But there were naked people in your Daddy's picture books."  
  
"Those are just his playboys. Now get the toilet paper."  
  
Sighing, Hallie grabbed rolls of toilet paper and threw them into her bag. When she felt she had enough, Hallie retreated out of the room.  
  
  
Iris sneaked into the kitchen. While opening the pantry she heard two people moaning in the living room. Curious, Iris opened the door to the living room slightly and peaked inside. She found the baby-sitter and some guy kissing! Kissing of all things! Gagging, she closed the door and went to retrieve the chocolate syrup and honey.  
  
  
"I'm never going to grow up!" Iris remarked walking to the room, "You have to kiss boys!  
  
"My cousin says we're going to enjoy it by the time we kiss boys." Hallie said thoughtfully.  
  
"Ewww!!!" The girls shrieked in unison.  
  
For some reason, the baby-sitter hadn't heard any of the noise upstairs.  
  
Trista grabbed the doll and smacked the poster board of her house a few times to get the girls' attention, "Come you guys!" She pointed to the sliding door in back of the house, "We'll use the back door to get out of the house. Since it's a fair distance from the baby-sitter, we'll be safe.  
  
Whipping out a different poster of a house she continued, "And this is Jonas's house. The Maxwell's never lock their back door, so we can get in through there. The boys are also having some sort of sleep over and being the wimps they are by now they'll be asleep. I also found out they have a baby-sitter. I've had this baby-sitter before, she'll be making out with her boyfriend the entire time. Now the route we'll take from the back door is through the kitchen, up the stairs and into Jonas' room. It's the first door to the right."  
  
"How come we need to know this stuff? And what's with the honey?" Iris asked.  
  
"Well my plan is to tp his room. We're going to go into his room put the toilet paper everywhere, spray shaving cream, honey, and all this other goop I found, all over them and their sleeping bags."   
  
"Isn't that a little drastic?" Hallie said.  
  
"Drastic! Are you kidding me? Jonas pulled your hair and the rest of his evil munchkins forced us into a fight. We got in trouble 'cause of them! We missed recess for a week and a half, meaning we'd miss the jump rope championship. And everyone knows we're the best jump ropers in the playground. Besides Trevor's been really mean to me!"  
  
"After this prank. They'll have to promote us to the 5th grade." Iris commented.  
  
Using her mothers' red lipstick as war paint, Trista painted several marks all over face. She handed the lipstick to her friends to do the same, "Those boys have messed with the wrong girls."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Okay, so it's a little short…^_^. But I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be completed soon. I hope. I can't exactly find my original copy of the end of this chapter or the next, which is why this chapter isn't so lengthy. Anyways I hope you like it. This last part with Trista, Hallie and Iris was inspired by the fanfics, "Marrying Darien" by Solaris and the Disney show I watched with my sister where girls tped the guys or whatever.   
  
Oh yeah and thanks to the people who have kept emailing me and Miaka713's cousin(at least I think it was her cousin) who liked Play Mates. I must have talked to L. Skywalker(forgot your first name) Miaka713 and Chris a bagillion times about fanfiction. They've been a great help to me. Sorry I haven't emailed you in a while Chris. Let's see…thanks to Lifehouse, Sugar Ray and 'N Sync. They've been about the only thing I've listened to while writing this chapter.   
  
By the way don't expect the next chapter of Farther to come so soon. I've had a bit of writer's block with that and I'm still researching information on amnesia. I am however working on a new fanfiction about Relena and Heero called "Gundam Holiday". It's basically another one of my romantic fluffy fics. It's about the same plot as the movie Roman Holiday. Princess Relena gets tired of her life and runs away meeting a newspaper reporter, Heero Yuy. After realizing she's a princess, Heero plans to use her for a newspaper article and pretends to be ignorant of her true identity. They then proceed to fall madly in love. Was that a good enough summary? If it wasn't rent Roman Holiday. It's a really good movie and I love Audrey Hepburn and Gregory Peck..  
  
By the way this chapter is dedicated to Caleb, the guy who said I was psycho and yet I like-like him anyway. Stupid antisocial moron! ^_^  
  
Animefanficgrl  
  



End file.
